Zelda's Redemption
by Violetlight
Summary: After Calamity Ganon's defeat, Zelda must come to terms with her ruined kingdom, dead friends, and the resentment of the Hero who had saved her, but lost his fiancee. When all hope seems lost, she learns of a holy relic that can set things right, if she can find the keys to access it. With the help of new friends, and without Link, can Zelda become a legend on her own terms?
1. Chapter 1: Silent No More

**The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild**

 **Zelda's Redemption**

By Violetlight

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda series is the property of Nintendo. I am borrowing this IP for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Note: This is the first story I have written since the birth of my son, almost 2 years ago. I'm a little out of practice when it comes to writing, but it feels like, well, starting a new Zelda game. It's an experience you never forget.

I'm characterizing Zelda as someone on the autistic spectrum, as I see several traits in her that I, as an Aspie, can relate to. This is "practice" for an original novel I'm planning with an entire society on the spectrum. So, please, if you have any critiques on my writing, especially Zelda's character, please review and let me know! As an aspiring novelist, I need all the constructive criticism I can get!

* * *

Chapter 1: Silent No More

It was over. It was finally over.

After so much time trapped in limbo, waiting, hoping, praying that the resurrection chamber would work, that her hero really would be revived, it was all over. Calamity Ganon was sealed once again, and she had her knight, her hero to thank. Now, finally, as Princess Zelda gazed out over the rolling hills of her kingdom, could concentrate on what was really important – rebuilding Hyrule. With her loyal, true knight at her side, there was nothing she could not do. It was just like the old legends, the ones her mother had told her, that had fascinated her as a child, that had led to her lifelong love of reading. Of learning. Of discovering. Hero and Princess, bound together by destiny, fated to save the kingdom from the ultimate evil ….

"I can no longer hear the voice inside the sword. I suppose it would make sense if my power had dwindled over the past one hundred years …" Zelda mused, mostly to herself. She turned, and smiled at Link. "I'm surprised to admit it …but I can accept that."

Yes, she could. There was, however, a part of her that regretted the loss. After all, it was the cumulation of the years she had spent praying, _years I could have spent studying instead_. But wasn't that what the Princess was supposed to do? To be a vessel for the Goddess? _As uncaring as she was, deeming only to release her power once it was too late …_ Still. This was how things were supposed to be. That had to be it.

One word from her Hero, however, brought all Zelda's self-doubts back to the surface.

"No." Just one quiet syllable, but when spoken by the normally silent knight, it resonated.

"Link? It's alright, really. The power…" Zelda began.

"That's not what I meant." Link said, determination so evident in his quiet voice that even Zelda, who usually missed such subtleties, had to pay attention. "We're not going to Zora's Domain. King Dorephan has been through enough. Leave him be."

"But, Vah Ruta's malfunction … we really should …"

"There's nothing to 'investigate'! Don't you get it? Ruta stopped working because Mipha …" at the Zora Champion's name, Link's voice cracked. "My beautiful Mipha …" his quiet voice became a whisper.

"Link?" Confused, Zelda tried awkwardly to put a "comforting" hand on Link's shoulder, and gasped when he shrugged her away. She watched as Link walked towards his stubborn, black horse, Tenacious. Was he ignoring her? Feeling like she should say something, Zelda began, "Mipha was my friend too, and she wouldn't want you to feel this way …"

"You have no idea what she – what _we_ wanted," Link said.

"We? What do you … oh Hylia …" Realization hit Zelda like a Hinox's fist. Memories of her ultimately futile quest to unlock her powers at the Sacred Springs came flooding back …

* * *

 _She had prayed to the point of collapse at the Spring of Power, protesting that she wasn't finished even as Urbosa's strong arms lifted her out of the chilly water, as Mipha's magic flowed over her, soothing her shivering form. Bundled up in her sleeping bag and losing her fight with exhaustion, Zelda barely heard the footsteps of another of her companions as he joined the Zora Princess at her side._

" _Don't exhaust yourself too. Zelda will be okay."_

" _I know … I just wish there was some other way. Pushing herself like this … it isn't healthy for her."_

" _You care so much. That's one of the many things I love about you."_

" _Oh Link …"_

" _Don't worry, Zelda will figure this out. She's too stubborn not to. Must be a princess thing." A small giggle at that comment. "Come on, she's asleep now. We should be getting our rest too."_

" _I suppose …"_

" _This will all be over soon, I'm sure of it. Then, finally, our life together can begin."_

 _Through half-opened eyes, Zelda could barely see the two of them … Mipha relaxed back into the arms of her lover, a small smile on her face as she reveled in his embrace. Link placed a kiss on her brow, then the two of them walked, hand in hand, to a dark corner away from the campfire. Too tired to contemplate it, Zelda had fallen into a dreamless sleep, completely forgetting that 'her' Hero had already found his Princess …_

* * *

"I am such a fool," Zelda stood, frozen at the side of the white stallion who looked so much like her horse from a century ago. Shadowfax - as Link had named him - snorted, seeming to agree with her assertion. "But … why? The Hero and _Hylian_ Princess are destined to be together. That's what all the legends say; that's what's _supposed_ to happen …" Too late, Zelda realized she had spoken aloud.

From atop Tenacious, Link stared at her. He dismounted, and came right up to her. For a minute, Zelda was afraid he would draw his sword.

"That's what you care about? Seriously?"

"Link, I …" Zelda looked at her feet, ashamed of herself for being so trivial. Then, as she thought more about everything she had been through, all she had been wrong about, she clenched her fists, shame changing to anger. "No! I've had enough of feeling like an idiot! So what if I took the stories literally? It's not like my father and everyone else didn't! If I had to spend my entire life in useless prayer, a slave to destiny, was it so wrong of me to want the one seemingly positive thing out of this whole farce?! So yes, I fell for you! I didn't want to, not with everything coming so easy to you! It wasn't fair! And I had absolutely no idea you were already smitten with a Zora, of all things!"

"What's wrong with Zora!?" Link was yelling now, just as much as she was.

"They're fish!"

"I wouldn't care if Mipha was a Bobokin! I love her!"

Zelda had seen Link face down Yiga assassins without so much as a grimace, had watched him mow down bobokins, moblins, even lynels with no more emotion than a stoic determination. The anger she saw now … she honestly did not know how to respond. Still, that explosion had been better than the coldness that followed:

"Mipha … Daruk … Urbosa. And Revali. Did they all have to pay the price for your stupid schoolgirl crush?" Link said darkly.

"That's not what …"

"Don't give me that. I remember how I died."

 _Running from Guardians, every other weapon broken long ago, the Master Sword itself chipped and worn. When that robotic eye had looked down on them … the thought of losing Link, losing the last person she loved in all the world … after a lifetime of forsaken prayer, that's what awoke her power? Surely it_ was _meant to be! Zelda had a glimmer of hope, before she saw that the Guardians were not all the beam had blasted. The look he gave her before his breathing stopped … it was a look of pure hatred._

"What did your stories say about us losing?" Link's voice snapped her out of another terrible memory.

"Wha … losing? Ganon is gone! We didn't -"

"Look around you, Zelda! Notice something that's _not_ here?" Link grabbed the Sheikah Slate out of her hands. "Look!" He pointed the slate at a pile of stones way in the distance. It zoomed in, and Zelda could see they were not simply rocks. They were ruins, all that was left of a once-prosperous village. He pointed the Slate in another direction, and a devastated ranch appeared on its screen, the husk of a Guardian stretched across the overgrown track where horses once ran. "It's like this all over Hyrule. I've seen more ruins, more devastation, than actual towns. Hateno, Lurelin and a scattering of stables - that's what's left of your kingdom. Do you still think we've 'won'?"

There was no answer. How could there be? To make matters even worse, Ganon was only sealed. This would all happen again sometime in the future, when a new Hero and Princess would be forced to live out this vicious cycle, as they had, ever passing on the responsibility to a new generation. Not that there was any other choice.

Link mounted Tenacious and set off at a slow pace across the plains. Reluctantly, Zelda followed on Shadowfax, despite the horse's annoyed snorts. "We're not going to Zora's Domain. _You're_ going to Kakariko. If you want someone to bow and scrape to your every 'royal' whim, I'm sure the Sheikah won't mind. I'm done." With those words, Link once again became the silent, stoic hero that Zelda, against her better judgement, and as futilely as anything else in her life, had fallen in love with. In a strange way, it was almost a relief that he did not feel the same.


	2. Chapter 2: Crescendo of Regret

**The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild**

 **Zelda's Redemption**

By Violetlight

* * *

Chapter 2: Crescendo of Regret

From her seat at the table in Dueling Peaks stable, Zelda rubbed her aching temples, and tried to concentrate on the Hyrule Compendium data she had been examining on the Shiekah Slate. For once, however, studying was not having the desired effect of calming her down, no matter how interesting the slate's scanned data on various shield designs was.

 _Favoured by hunters for its rabbit design, which is said to bring … "_ oh, who cares?" Zelda moaned, and lay her head on the table.

Maybe it was because of the route Link had taken her on to get here. After the narrow, canyon path from Sahasla Slope, where they had their … disagreement, to Kakariko Village, had been blocked by a landslide that no amount of Rune Bombs (or swearing at said bombs) would clear, he had taken them on an alternate route, around the side of one of the strange, shattered-looking pair of mountains, and down the riverside path between them. It had been practically the same route they had taken 100 years ago, though at a much more leisurely pace. At least they had not been hunted by Guardians this time. The present-day journey, however, had been just as stressful to Zelda, even if the stress had been of a completely different kind. _Back then, I was absolutely sure Link would protect me, no matter what. Now …_

Zelda raised her head and looked out through the stable's open entranceway, to the swampy field beyond, still speckled by Guardian remains, where her Hero had taken what would have been his last breath. Did the similarities between the two routes even register to Link? Had he taken them down this path on purpose?

No. Zelda shook her head. He likely had no idea. The Shrine of Resurrection had done its work a little too well. Besides, after their earlier … spat, Link had been mostly quiet, yes, but as courteous and dutiful as always. Formal and stoic, as a knight is _supposed_ to be to his lady.

 _As he's always been with me. Not like the other Champions._ She remembered Link laughing and joking with Daruk, sparring with Urbossa, even having what sounded like a friendly argument with Revali on occasion, though she could be mistaken on the "friendly" part. She never was very good with recognizing that kind of thing, she admitted to herself. And Mipha … she still inwardly kicked herself for not even seeing the closeness between the sweet Zora Princess and Hylian Knight. Not that Mipha would have dreamed of saying anything that might have been interpreted as uncomfortable. She was much too proper, much too _nice_ to say anything that might hurt another.

"She must have read me like a book," Zelda murmured to the Shiekah Slate, and leaned the tablet against her forehead in frustration. _Even if she had hurt my feelings, it would have been so much better in the long run if Mipha, or Link, for that matter, had just told me they were together! Preferably_ before _I developed that "stupid schoolgirl crush". I would have been happy for them! Really!_

Had the other Champions known? Urbossa probably, and would have not said anything for the same reason as Mipha, for not wanting to hurt her. The Gerudo chieftain had always been so protective of Zelda, like the big sister she always wanted. Still, she wasn't some fragile little flower! She could have handled it. Daruk, being a Goron, probably didn't know, as Gorons usually had enough trouble grasping how Hylians _didn't_ find rocks delicious, never mind the other, numerous differences of Gorons compared to the other races of Hyrule. Revali … he probably knew, and simply didn't care. Zelda honestly didn't blame him for staying out of the tragic drama that her life had become, without her even knowing.

Not that any of that mattered now. She would never again be almost knocked off her feet by a pat on the back from Daruk, be simultaneously told off and comforted by Urbossa, or hear Revali's proud boasting. Never again would Mipha give that small, sweet little smile of hers when she healed a papercut that hurt so much more than it really should have. And Link was completely, utterly correct. Their deaths, and those of all the Hylians who had their lives snuffed out by the ironically named "Guardians", the life of the Kingdom of Hyrule itself … it was all her fault.

 _To blame Calamity Ganon for the disaster … it was like blaming a storm for its lightning …_

Zelda's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of humming from outside the stable. She gave a small smile at the sound; some things never changed.

Sure enough, Link entered the stable a few minutes later, balancing two large and small plates each, along with a couple mugs, on top of his shield. Before taking his place at the table, he quietly spoke to the Stable Keeper, who smiled and called for his brother, as well as the traveler with the positively gigantic backpack, evoking a loud, happy "Thank you!" from the latter. Evidently, Link had made enough dinner for the entire stable.

And what a dinner it was! Spicy prime meat and seafood fry, with a side of fried wild greens, mugs of warm milk, and … was that fruitcake for dessert? Her favourite! "Thank you Link." Zelda echoed the backpacked traveler's sentiments.

Link gave an "it was nothing" shrug, and immediately started shoveling down his meal. It looked like his amnesia had done nothing to change Link's table manners, or lack thereof.

"Are you alright?" Link interrupted Zelda's picking at her own meal. Despite her hunger, she just could not bring herself to eat much. She was surprised he noticed.

"What?"

"You look angry."

"I am not mad. I was just thinking."

Link didn't counter her assertion. He not-so-quietly gulped down his milk, but didn't speak again until a few more minutes had passed. "I suppose I should thank you."

Zelda was genuinely surprised at this. "For what?" she asked.

"For holding Ganon back for as long as you did, for weakening it to the point where the battle … I was expecting much worse." Link said as he started on his dessert, while Zelda was still on her main course.

It was Zelda's turn to be silent as she picked at her greens and thought about this. True, Link appeared to have no significant injuries, and she knew nothing less than the knight's considerable skill would have been able to defeat Ganon. However … Link seemed tired. Worn out. Even Zelda could tell it had nothing to do with the battle.

To have him acknowledge the part she had played, the tiny, almost insignificant part, after all she had cost him … she couldn't accept it. "It wasn't just me," Zelda finally said. "Ganon must have put a lot of power into the Blights, so when you killed them, it weakened the Calamity considerably. Also, the Divine Beasts' blast did quite a bit as well."

"I guess …" Link got quiet again.

Any mention of the Champions and their beasts (well, one Champion in particular) was obviously still a sore point. They ate in silence for quite a few more minutes, until Link changed the subject.

"I was meaning to ask you something. Are Blood Moons still going to happen?"

"I …I don't remember there being any record of the Blood Moon occurring before the Calamity, not in all my studies, so I believe it's safe to say it will not occur again for as long as Ganon remains sealed." It gave Zelda a strange sense of relief to have, not just Link, but someone, _anyone,_ actually ask her an intellectual question, and value her answer. A trickle of relief, but followed immediately by a wave of guilt for thinking as such.

If Link picked up on her troubled emotional state, he gave no indication. "I met a researcher who said it started up about a hundred years ago – at this very stable, in fact." Link nodded in the direction of another of the stable's visitors, a black-haired Hylian man with quite an impressive mustache, just coming back inside with his share of dinner, who nodded back in acknowledgement. "So the monsters will stay dead now?"

"Um … yes. Yes, of course."

"Good." Link nodded, and finished off the rest of his fruitcake. He stood up from the table, but before taking his dishes outside to the wash tub, he paused. "I'm going to need you to formally relieve me of my duties when we reach Kakariko," he said. It was a statement, not a request.

"Yes. Of course." Zelda repeated sadly, as she avoided Link's gaze. She was then left alone once more at the table, alone with the Shiekah Slate, and her thoughts, neither of which were very comforting.

* * *

After a not-so-restful night at the stable, most of which she spent further studying her Shiekah State in futile attempt to read enough to silence the inner voice that kept telling her how terrible she was, before she finally passed out from sheer exhaustion, Zelda awoke, much too early the next morning, to the kindly face of the Stable Keeper's brother … Rensa? She was terrible at remembering names.

"Your boyfriend's ready to go now, Miss. He woke early, got your horses ready, and baked some apples for a nice, horseback breakfast. Very considerate." The stable keeper chuckled knowingly. "He's a keeper, that one."

"Thank you, but he's not my boyfriend," Zelda yawned, and reluctantly got out of bed. At least she didn't need to bother getting dressed. She had fallen asleep in her traveling clothes.

"Brother then? Sorry to assume." Rensa continued as Zelda ran her hands quickly through her hair, in lieu of a brush. "Link, right? I've seen him come and go a few times over the last few months, but I haven't met you before. He's got quite the way with horses! Tamed one of the wild ones from out back in just a few minutes, believe it or not! Broke my record!"

"Yes, Link has always liked horses." Zelda tried to be polite as she untied her messy braid. Why was he continuing to talk to her?

"So what's your name, Miss?" the overly-friendly stable keeper asked.

"Me?" Zelda paused, confused for a moment, before remembering that of course, nobody in this time would know who she was. "I'm Prin -" she cut herself off. "My name's Zelda." she said, finally.

"After the long-dead Princess? No offence, but what were your parents thinking? Everyone knows that name's bad luck."

"I'd say!" One of the stable's other visitors added, not seeming to care that he wasn't part of the conversation. He sat on the side of his bed, his travelling companion, who Zelda had briefly noticed the night before, still sleeping in the adjacent one. "Hylia-damned royals, bunch of rich boko-heads, sitting up in their castle, making the rest of us 'common folk' pay them taxes, and for what? They probably _caused_ the Calamity, for all we know!"

Zelda froze, utterly in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"Not like you ever paid them a green rupee, Prissen! Shut it!" The stable keeper, Tasseren, barked from his desk. "Sorry about that," he turned in Zelda's direction.

"No. No, it's alright …" Zelda began. _That's what people think of us?_ She picked up her Shiekah Slate, her hands shaking.

"I'm just saying, a giant city-smashing monster appears from below the castle, of all places. How do you think it got there?" Prissen continued, utterly ignoring the stable keeper's warning.

Rensa gently put his hand on Zelda's back, and led her outside. "You got everything, Miss?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Don't listen to that idiot. He keeps going on to anyone who will listen about his great-grandpa, how he barely escaped from old Castle Town alive. Not like he's special," Rensa snorted. "Everyone's got family stories. One hundred years ago … it was a dark time. Not that you kids need to worry about that."

Zelda wasn't paying much attention to Rensa's reassurance. Not when her long ears caught a few snippets from the resulting argument taking place inside the stable:

 _She's named after the Princess! Her family's probably Royalist!_

 _So they're stupid. So what?_

 _I'm trying to run a_ hospitality _business here, boko-head!_

 _Catering to nostalgic idiots?_

 _She could be named after Princess Peach for all I care! Rupees are rupees. Don't screw with my customers, you no-good thief!_

 _That's TREASURE HUNTER!_

Even if the stable keepers' kindness was genuine, not just business, and Zelda honestly could not tell which it was, it was obvious that the Hylians of this age were more concerned with survival than anything else. Once again, Link was proven right. Even if she attempted to rebuild her kingdom, would her people, the relative few whose ancestors had survived the Calamity, even care?

Hearing the stable keeper's voice, Link walked over from the side of the stable, where he had been adjusting Tenacious' bridle. "What's wrong?" he asked, his hand instinctively going for his sword.

"Nothing much. Just that 'treasure hunter' mouthing off," Rensa replied. "You two have a good trip, and remember, we Hylians are a tough lot. Though you might want to think about a … um … travel name, Miss Zelda."

"Thank you for the advice," Zelda managed to say as she mounted Shadowfax, still shaken.

"Take care of your sister, Link." Rensa said as a farewell, as his brother waved from the stable.

"Sister?" Link handed Zelda a couple baked apples, then walked over to Tenacious. "What was all that about?" he asked.

"Nothing important," Zelda sighed. Shadowfax's disappointed-sounding whinny echoed her sentiments as they left Dueling Peaks Stable behind.

* * *

The sun had just about reached its peak position in Hyrule's deceptively peaceful-looking blue sky, when Zelda and Link reached the decorative gateway to Kakariko Village. Just outside the gate, under the symbolic watch of the Shiekah's ever-present eye symbol, Zelda slowed Shadowfax's trot to a stop. She clutched her Shiekah Slate to her, and sighed. "Link …" she began.

The silent knight didn't answer, but slowed Tenacious to a standstill as well. He was listening.

"What are you planning on doing?" Zelda asked reluctantly.

Link was silent for another moment, before answering quietly, perhaps as reluctantly as Zelda. "First, I'm going to put this cursed thing back where it belongs." He didn't even need to point to the Master Sword, sitting in its scabbard on his back.

Zelda nodded. Ganon was sealed. There was little reason to hold on to the sacred blade. Link was proficient in more than enough other weapons. "And then?" she asked.

"I still need to find quite a few shrines. Those monks have waited 10 000 years for their 'hero'; it would be cruel to just leave them. Besides that … there's a few other things I need to do."

"I could hel .." Zelda began.

"I can't babysit you anymore!" Link snapped.

"I don't …" Zelda began to argue, but gave up with another sigh. It was clear Link's mind was made up, and nothing she could say would change it. She climbed down from Shadowfax. "Well, I'd better not keep you then. Let's get this over with."

Link nodded and dismounted Tenacious. He knelt before Zelda, in much the same way he had in the ceremony where she had declared him the Hylian Champion and her Guardian Knight. Had it really been so long ago?

"Sir Link, Knight and Saviour of Hyrule, Hylian Champion and Chosen Wielder of the Sword that Seals the Darkness …" Zelda began, trying to keep her inward shaking out of her voice. "As Princess of Hyrule, I hereby honourably discharge you from your service to the Crown. You … never need to bow again."

Link got up, and wordlessly went to climb back into Tenacious' saddle.

"Wait …" Zelda stopped him. She paused, hugged her Shiekah Slate one last time, then held the artifact out to Link. "You'll need this more than I."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"You'll need it to get into the shrines at the very least. Don't argue. Just take it." Zelda said, and turned away, not wanting Link to see the tears threatening to burst from her eyes.

Link gently took the slate from her hands, and Zelda heard the distinctive sound of something materializing from it. "Here." He placed something in her hands in exchange. "I'm hoping you'll never have to use this, but if you find yourself in trouble, and knowing you, you probably will, wear this mask, and most monsters will become passive around you, as long as you don't attack them first." Link explained. "It won't work on Lynels though; it just makes them mad. Not that I hope you'll ever face a Lynel."

Zelda looked down at the brightly-coloured, vaguely heart-shaped mask, fringed by multi-coloured spikes. Was it Zelda's imagination, or did its huge, round, orange-yellow eyes seem to stare right _through_ her? "Are you sure you won't need it?" she asked. There was something … unnerving about this mask.

"Believe me, I won't."

"Alright then …" Resigned to her fate, Zelda tucked the mask under her arm, took Shadowfax's reins with her other hand, and walked under the gate to Kakariko. She tried not to cry as she thought about how Link would soon walk out of her life. The trickle of tears down her cheeks proved that once again, she had failed.


	3. Chapter 3: Mantra of Renewel

**The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild**

 **"Zelda's Redemption"**

by Violetlight

* * *

Chapter 3: Mantra of Renewal

 _The Champions … Father … Link … they were all gone. There was no one left. No one left but her. These thoughts haunted Zelda as she lay her Champion's blade, the Master Sword, to rest in the Sacred Grove. As she walked away from the rusted, broken sword, memories of the last few hours swirled in her mind. Link's broken body, his blood-stained clothes, the farewells of her four closest friends, whom she would never see again. Her father … she never had a chance to make amends with him, and now she never would. Accompanying these images were words that struck her like physical blows:_ _ **failure, disappointment, inadequate.**_ _When she reached the edge of the woods, they fell silent. Her shame still burned in her heart, but it had been pushed to the back of her mind. She had failed to save her family and friends, but it was not too late to save her people. She knew what she must do…_

 _It was almost as though someone else was guiding her as she walked towards the burning ruins of the castle that she had once called home. All that had once seemed important to her, her study, her research notes, they were all ash, like the rest of her life. As though she was a passenger in her own body, she raised her hand up towards the swirling, boar-like monster, the nightmarish embodiment of evil that she was fated to fight, that had ruined her life in so many ways, the sacred power flowing outwards as the beast loomed towards her with gaping jaws …_

 _A Void, pure nothingness surrounded her, a white and shimmering ether, enveloping the darkness of the Calamity. It roared, and Zelda could sense its fury, its craving for nothing but ruin, to see everything razed. Its rage at being denied. Its fiery gaze fixed upon her, hatred overflowing from its being. Hatred, and nothing much else. Whatever intelligence or ability to reason the Calamity might have once possessed was utterly consumed by its malevolence._

 _In the Void with the beast, Zelda was not alone. Far from it. She felt invisible arms surround her, holding her in a familiar, loving embrace she hadn't felt since she was a small child. A voice whispered to her, wordlessly soothed her, for every surge of malice the Calamity assaulted her with, the presence enveloped her with love, shielding her. It reassured her that no matter how long it took, everything would be okay. Its Love,_ _ **her**_ _Love, strengthened Zelda. Strengthened her resolve …_

 _Zelda felt other presences in the Void as well. Every time the Power surged, they were there. They were different from the comforting being though. Far, far stronger, but … not necessarily on her side. Or the Calamity's. They were just … there. Insurmountable, indescribable, undeniable … so much bigger than anything else Zelda had ever felt. She knew if they had taken notice, they could have easily crushed her or the Calamity into nothingness, yet they remained apart… the Three. That was all she knew for certain about them. There were three. How, exactly, she knew this, she had no idea. Just that there were three, and they were somehow connected to the Sacred Power …_

 _Not that Zelda could spare the Three much thought. Not when the Calamity surged towards her at every opportunity. Even with the comforting being's Love helping her, it was a battle of wills. She_ must _desire to imprison the Calamity more than it desired to escape. If she faltered, even for a moment, it could and would seize the chance …_

 _It seemed to go on for both forever, and for a mere instant, until she felt another presence, one outside the Void. One who had been sleeping for far too long. One whom she, Zelda, loved with all her heart …_

 _It was finally time …_

 _Link … Open your eyes …_

 _Wake up …_

"It's time to wake up. P-princess?"

Zelda reluctantly opened her eyes to the now-familiar sight of Paya leaning over her. The other girl's red Sheikah eye tattoo on her forehead seemed to loom over Zelda, staring, even as the girl's own, actual, dark, red-tinged eyes betrayed her shyness. The white-haired priestess-in-training was already dressed in her traditional Sheikah garb, a white robe with red accents, tied at the waist with a Sheikah eye-symbol black belt, over a dark blue dress and white leggings. The outfit contrasted with the soft, floor-length pink nightgowns the girls had worn to bed the night before, and that Zelda still wore.

After two weeks, the shy priestess actually felt confident enough to gently shake Zelda's shoulder. "Come on, Princess. We don't want to keep Grandmother waiting."

Zelda groaned, and rolled over on her cot, across the room she now shared with Paya from the other girl's own bed. A couple of books fell off her cot with the movement. "Just five more minutes, Paya. Please?" she asked, despite already knowing her answer. "And you know you don't have to call me 'Princess'."

Paya smiled, but declined, as usual, to use Zelda's name. "You were up all night reading again, weren't you, your Highness?"

"You're one to talk." Zelda returned the smile as she sat up. "Just how many chapters of 'The Legend of the Seven Stars' did you get through last night?"

At the mention of one of the more interesting additions to the beloved children's book series, which Zelda had happily introduced to Paya, the priestess brightened, her shyness almost forgotten in her enthusiasm. "I still can't believe Bowser actually joined Mario and his friends to go fight Smithy! I mean, when does that ever happen? The villain joins the heroes to fight a greater evil?"

 _I_ wish _real life was like that. The Yiga could learn a thing or two from Bowser._ Zelda thought to herself as she got out of bed and picked up her books from where they fell. "I'm just glad you like the Mario books, and that Impa kept my old collection, especially after …"

"After what?"

Zelda paused, reluctant to share this rather embarrassing bit about her past, but something about Paya's innocent concern seemed welcoming. She wouldn't be judged by the shy priestess, and a non-judgmental ear may be just what she needed. "Well, Father took all my novels away from me when I was twelve," she explained.

Paya put her hand over her mouth and tried to hide her surprised gasp. "W-why would he do that? Grandmother always said the King of Hyrule was a fair man."

"He was," Zelda said with a sigh. "It was my fault. I kept sneaking books into the castle chapel to read when I was supposed to be praying. Purah used to keep an eye out for me, but one day she was distracted, and I was caught." Zelda remembered with a wince the argument that had then occurred. "Father had been a Priest of Hylia before he married Mother, so he was understandably upset. Still, it's not like …"

"Like what?"

 _Not like_ he _had to spend so many useless hours praying to a Goddess who probably doesn't even exist …_ "Nothing," Zelda said, rather proud of herself for _not_ voicing her blasphemous thoughts to a priestess, of all people. Whoever the presence with her in the Void had been, Zelda was certain she had _not_ been the ever-absent "goddess". "It's not important now." Zelda got up from her cot and gathered up her clothes from where they were scattered across the floor. "I'll be downstairs momentarily. Please excuse me."

Paya nodded. "I'll put the kettle on. Grandmother will want her tea soon," she said, and headed down the stairs.

* * *

"Here is your tea, Grandmother."

"Thank you, my dear," Impa took the cup of green tea Paya offered her gratefully, from atop her usual seat on a stack of zafu meditation pillows. The ancient Sheikah priestess winced with the noise as her "houseguest" clamoured down the stairs, half an hour after her granddaughter had come down to make breakfast.

"Good morning, Princess," Impa said. Zelda was at least dressed in her usual blue and white Champion's Blouse and black leggings, an improvement from yesterday, at least, when she had come to breakfast in her nightgown. "Barely," the ancient priestess mumbled, just loud enough for Zelda to hear, and took a sip of her tea.

"Sorry, Impa." Zelda took her seat on another zafu, set in front of Impa, with Paya kneeling on the adjacent one. Impa watched wordlessly as Zelda looked at the traditional Sheikah breakfast spread out before them – a fried Cucco egg on Hylian Rice, with a fish soup served in Fortified Pumpkin rind with green tea – and did a somewhat decent job of not grimacing as she picked up her chopsticks.

A small, wry smile crossed Impa's lips. Her charge had always been rather particular about her food, preferring more familiar Hylian fare to Sheikah cuisine, no matter how many times Impa had tried expanding her palate. _That girl could have lived on Chickaloo Nut butter and Wildberry jelly sandwiches if I had let her_ , Impa remembered fondly. It was … oddly comforting, to see that the girl she had cared for so long ago, who had finally returned to her life, was still the same, in this small way, despite all she had been through.

Zelda's troubles had not stopped with the destruction of the Calamity, Impa noted as she watched the girl in front of her and mused on the last two weeks since she had arrived at Kakariko. To Impa's surprise, Link had just unceremoniously dropped Zelda off on Impa's figurative doorstep, barely saying a word before leaving for whatever mission the knight had set for himself. Most of the rest of _that_ day had been spent alternatively calming down and getting the full story from a distraught princess, but between Paya and herself, (bless that granddaughter of hers!) she had been able to get a summary of events, of sorts. After Ganon had been sealed once more, Zelda had confessed her love for Link, but Link not only did _not_ return her feelings, but had been engaged to the Zora Princess and Champion, Mipha, and blamed Zelda for the Champions' deaths, or so the princess thought. Zelda was now consumed by guilt, convinced that if she had _not_ been distracted by her feelings, she would have awakened her powers sooner, possibly avoiding the whole Calamity.

 _Hylia save me from teenage melodrama,_ Impa inwardly sighed, and thanked the Goddess that Paya had never given her such trouble, even though her granddaughter harboured a crush on Link herself.

 _If that old fool Rhoam had only listened to my sister and I, had allowed Zelda to follow where her 'scientist's intuition' had been leading her, as Purah put it … maybe_ then _, things may have been different …_

"More tea, Grandmother?" Paya's question snapped Impa out of her reverie.

"Yes, please, my dear," Impa held out her cup and noticed that Zelda was still picking half-heartedly at her breakfast. There was no point holding off on this conversation any longer. "So Princess," the astute Sheikah Priestess began, "I can't help but get the feeling that you're finding your stay here at Kakariko … less than satisfactory?"

Zelda sighed, resigned. "I mean no disrespect, Impa. I'm grateful for you taking me in, especially since no duty binds you now."

"Duty was always just a formality. Since your mother's passing, it has been my privilege and my pleasure to care for you, and you know that," Impa said. "What's really bothering you, child?"

"It's just …" Zelda looked over at Paya for reassurance, and seeing the other girl's nod, reluctantly continued. "Everyone's been so kind to me here, perhaps a little too kind. I want to help out, in any way I can, but except for you, Paya and those two little girls …" Zelda paused.

"Koko and Cottla," Paya supplied.

"Thank you. Except for them, nobody will _let_ me do anything. I mean, I asked that gentleman with the Cuccos, um …"

"Cado."

"Yes, of course. I asked him if I could help get them back when they got out of their coop again, and he just said 'don't worry about it, _princesses_ don't need to be chasing after silly birds'. The same thing happened with the couple who own the store. I tried to sweep away the puddles on the patio after that rain shower yesterday, and the lady … oh, I'm sorry! I'm so terrible with names!"

"Trissa."

"Yes, Trissa. Thanks again, Paya. Trissa just took the broom out of my hands, saying that it wasn't a _princess'_ place to do that."

"So you believe it _is_ a princess' place to do minor chores?" Impa said and placed her empty tea cup in her lap thoughtfully.

"Hyrule is dead. I'm a princess of a ruin, not something to be proud of. Not someone to be waited upon. I don't deserve it. Besides, I'm a guest here. I want to earn my keep," Zelda replied, and looked down at her barely-touched rice.

Impa folded her hands in front of her, as if in prayer. "The people of Kakariko remember you; we all know what you have fought for the last one hundred years. We believe you deserve a rest, even if you do not think so yourself." Zelda hung her head, ashamed at the reprehend. Impa continued, "however, I can see why you are restless, child. You were never one to run from hard work, not even the tasks you detested." Zelda lifted her head, and Impa added, with a small smile, "You are your mother's daughter, after all."

"Mother … Oh Impa … I miss her. I missed you too, and Urbosa and Purah, and Father, even if he never …" Zelda babbled, as tears threatened to burst forth from the corner of her eyes. Even now, when it no longer mattered, Zelda tried to put the show of strength expected of royalty, before she finally broke down and let the tears flow. Paya found herself holding the other girl, not for the first time in the last two weeks, and awkwardly patted her on the back, trying to comfort her.

Impa let the upset girl express her frustration, not without another small burst of pride at her granddaughter for handling Zelda so well. "Zelda," Impa said after a few minutes. Zelda looked up, surprised by Impa using her name without any of the usual epithets. "I believe I may have a solution to your troubles, if you would hear it."

"Wha …?" Zelda sniffed, then straightened her posture, her eyes betraying her curiousity – a look Impa had missed most of all.

"I have been in touch with Purah –" Impa began.

"Purah's still alive?" Zelda interrupted, to Paya's surprised gasp at the sudden, if unintentional rudeness. Catching on, Zelda stumbled to correct herself. "Oh! I'm sorry! I mean, it's just that Purah was older than … oh dear!"

"Older than me?" Impa asked, with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

"Well, yes, to be frank," Zelda admitted, and wringed her hands awkwardly.

"Yes, she is, and I won't let her forget it. Anyway, my sister has asked if you would like to join her at her laboratory at Hateno Village as a research assistant."

"I can … do research? I'm _allowed_ to research again? As much as I'd like?" Zelda asked, in the tone of a child afraid her favourite toy was about to be taken away.

"Well I don't expect Purah to have any Cuccos for you to chase, but if you'd rather stay here ..." Impa began.

"Oh Impa!" Zelda threw her arms around the old priestess, all semblance of formality evaporating in her excitement. "Thank you! Thank you so much! When can I leave?!"

"There's a Hylian caravan trading produce in town as we speak. They're due to leave by mid-afternoon, if you think you can gather your things by then. Paya," Impa turned to her granddaughter. "Your Great Aunt has asked that you come as well. I think it will you do some good, my dear, to go see her for a time. To get to know the world outside Kakariko, and further your training."

"My training?" Paya asked, a look of confusion crossing her face, before realization dawned on the young priestess.

 _It will soon be your turn, Paya, to safeguard the Goddess Incarnate._

Paya nodded at the unspoken expectation. "Yes, Grandmother. I understand. I'll miss you though."

"I'll miss you too, my dear Paya." Impa said and hugged from her granddaughter, her apprentice her only living relative (besides Purah) and hoped that she would see her again. "Now, finish your breakfast, if you can, then go over to the armour shop. Claree has some clothing ready for your journey."

Zelda inhaled her rice so quickly that Impa was reminded of another gluttonous teenager she knew. The eager princess then ran up the stairs and called, "come on Paya, let's pack!" barely allowing the other girl to finish her soup before she too, more reluctantly, climbed up to their room. Impa smiled to herself and remembered the last time she had seen Zelda's smile so bright. It had been so long …

 _Her dear friend, happily playing in the castle garden with her excitedly squealing toddler. Impa couldn't help but smile for her, as the stresses of Queenship melted away. Zelda, a name as steeped in tradition, perhaps as doomed to it, as her own title, and yet in this little corner of Hyrule, none of that mattered. They were not Zelda, reigning Queen of Hyrule, and Zelda, the young Princess, already having the burdens of destiny thrown upon her two-year old shoulders. They were a mother and daughter, teaching, learning, loving, and_ that _was what was important_.

* * *

"Princess? You can come out now. Don't be shy, I'm sure you look fabulous!" Claree, proprietor of the 'Enchanted' Armour Shop, called into the changing booth behind her desk.

"I'd rather not!" Paya heard the princess call back from the booth awkwardly.

"Oh come on! That's a custom mask! Lady Impa herself commissioned it for you! Took me the better part of this week to get right as well!" Claree pouted.

Paya turned from adjusting the kanzashi hair sticks of her own 'Stealth Set' as Claree called her prized clothing line. The garments recalled the field gear Sheikah warriors had worn for generations, including her own grandmother, though Paya could not honestly imagine her grandmother _ever_ being young enough to pull off the form-fitting look. The clothing revealed a bit … more of her body's outline than Paya was comfortable with, true, but it wasn't as though any of the men of the village were here, or … Master Link! Paya felt herself blush at the thought. Still, why was the Princess so nervous?

"P-Princess Zelda? It's okay, really. It's just us here, just you, me, and Claree. Please come out and show us." Paya asked gently towards the curtain blocking off the changing booth from the rest of the shop.

"Oh, alright fine," Zelda huffed, sounding a bit muffled, and stepped out from behind the curtain.

Zelda was wearing the same dark blue and white, form-fitting outfit that Paya was, with patches of leather armour and ankle guards, and of course, the red Sheikah Eye symbol decorating the chest of the shirt. However, instead of the simple, mouth and nose-covering dark blue mask that Claree usually made for the set, Zelda did had a custom mask. It was white, matching a longer, more elaborate version of the set's scarf, and covered the entire lower half of her face, with a matching white cap, which concealed Zelda's long, blonde hair, with just a few stray locks escaping. Paya thought it was a nice look for the princess.

Zelda pulled the mask down and gasped. "I look like a boy, and … ugh! Paya! Help me untie these wraps please! They're much too tight!" She started to pull at her shirt, reaching to loosen the sarashi wraps underneath.

"Now, Princess, I know this look might take a little … getting used to, but Lady Impa insisted." Claree began.

Paya swallowed, nervous at the thought of disagreeing with the princess, but knowing that she had to. "C-claree is right, and so is Grandmother," she said. "The Yiga Clan's still out there. If they find out you survived the Calamity's destruction, they'll be hunting for you, Princess. And if they can infiltrate Kakariko …" Paya paused, still embarrassed about the next part. "If they can steal from my, I mean, Grandmother's own home, you won't be safe as yourself in Hateno for sure."

Zelda stopped tugging at her shirt and sighed. "I know that, Paya. And thank you for looking out for me."

"Of-of course, Princess," Paya said, not expecting the praise.

"It's just … this isn't me." When Paya tried to object again, Zelda continued. "Not the concept of a disguise. I'm not arguing with that. It's just, doesn't everyone know the legend? The one about how one of my ancestors disguised herself as a Sheikah boy to hide from the Calamity's mortal form and help the Hero of her time? Impa used to tell me the tale when I was little." Zelda started pacing the length of the store, "wouldn't the Yiga _expect_ the same kind of ruse?"

"The Princess has a point," Claree said thoughtfully. "As much as I hate to admit it, those traitors were once Sheikah. We all heard the same stories growing up."

"What would you suggest instead, Princess?" Paya asked.

Zelda paused thoughtfully in front of a mannequin displaying a set of rough leather traveling clothes, topped with a thick cloak with a low-hanging hood, designed to protect against the elements, which Claree had pushed into a corner. "What about this?"

"That? Those are just common Hylian clothes, Princess. Nothing special, just something I keep in stock in case visitors to town need a touch up to their gear," Claree said. "It's nowhere near the same quality as _my_ clothing. I don't even make this set myself. I trade on occasion for a small amount of stock from the Ventest Boutique in Hateno."

"No offence to your craft, Claree, but that may be exactly what I need," Zelda said as she felt the rough but sturdy red leather of the tunic. "The Yiga would never expect a princess to lower herself to wearing 'commoner's clothes', now, would they?"

"No, I doubt those ruffians would even consider it!" Claree said, excitedly. "I could make a set that looks almost identical, but with Sheikah techniques! It would only take about a month or –!"

"No, we don't have the time for that," Zelda interrupted. "Sorry Claree. I'll take the 'Stealth Set' with me, since you worked so hard on it. But I think this 'plain old' tunic and hood will work perfectly for travelling. I think I'll be alright staying with my normal leggings and boots, however.

Claree nodded. "Black leggings or trousers would look nicer with that set, come to think of it. I wonder if I can figure out how that Dye Shop in Hateno works its magic? Oh! Maybe with some Hearty Truffles? They'll be hard to find, but …

"Claree?" Zelda asked, when the older woman trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Princess. Anyway, here's a fresh tunic and hood, milady. You don't want that awful display set." Claree rummaged under her desk, pulled out the garments, and placed them on the counter. "If you'll excuse me, ladies, I have something to test out!"

"But what about your payment?" Paya asked as the shopkeeper excitedly headed for the door.

"Don't worry about that, darling. Lady Impa has it covered," she shouted over her shoulder. "And thank you, Princess, for the fabulous idea! You'd make a fair designer!" From outside, they heard Claree call to her assistant. "Lasli! Guess what I just thought of to set us apart from Ventest!"

Paya had to smile at the older woman's eagerness. "It looks like your enthusiasm is rubbing off on people, Princess. But I was thinking, maybe a new outfit alone isn't enough. I mean, no offence, but I heard that the name 'Zelda' isn't … well received by everyone."

"I know. I encountered just that situation on my way to Kakariko," Zelda said as she picked the clothing up off the shop counter and went back to the changing booth. "I've been thinking about a 'travel name', as one of the Stable Keepers at Dueling Peaks suggested, and I think I've come up with the perfect one. How does 'Ana' sound?" she asked from behind the curtain.

"Ana?" Paya asked.

"It's after one of my favourite old stories. That of Prince Anasterian Hyrule, and his loyal knight, Dame Lessa."

"A female Hylian knight? I would have remembered that story if I had heard it before. What happened in it?" Paya asked as she gathered up her regular clothes from where they were neatly folded on the counter. She'd change back after princess was dressed.

"Anasterian is one of my favourite ancestors, if the story is historically accurate, that is. So many of them are so old it's hard to tell. Anyway," Zelda continued. "Anasterian was a scholar prince. He wasn't a warrior; he preferred leaving that kind of thing to his older brother. As the younger, he was free to learn as much as he could about Hyrule's customs and races, planning on aiding his brother as an adviser when he became king, as they had no sister. Unfortunately for him, Hyrule was attacked by the Interlopers."

"Interlopers?" Why did that name sound so familiar …? "Who were they?" Paya asked.

"Some say they were a tribe from another world that used fearsome, shapeshifting magic. Others, that they were a faction of Gerudo, or even Sheikah, who were upset by Hylian rule. Whoever they were, they took the Royal Army by surprise, killing the King, the Crown Prince, and most of the loyal knights, and taking over Hyrule Castle. Anasterian only escaped because Dame Lessa came to his rescue. Together, the two of them had to go on a quest to save Hyrule. Along the way, Anasterian used his cultural knowledge to advert a war between the Gorons and Zoras. The Interlopers had tricked them both into fighting each other, and the prince helped them see the light, earning the friendship of the Goron Patriarch and Zora King. After a long series of adventures, travelling all over Hyrule and through dark, dangerous dungeons to awaken magical beings known as the Light Spirits, Anasterian, Lessa and the Spirits managed to defeat the Interlopers, banishing them to another realm, where they'd never threaten Hyrule ever again. And from that day forth, all the races of Hyrule would live together, not just as neighbours, but as friends."

"Well, almost everyone. The Calamity excluded." Paya had to add. "And monsters. And the Yiga. What happened to Lady Lessa?"

" _Dame_ Lessa," Zelda stressed. "'Dame' is the correct form of address for a female knight who has earned her rank, like how 'Sir' is used for men. 'Lady' is more of a catch-all term for any noblewoman who doesn't have a different title."

"I see. It's like how Grandmother dislikes being called 'Lady Impa', since 'Impa' is already a title," Paya nodded. "It's strange how many people think it's Grandmother's name. But, what happened to Lessa?" Paya asked again, as she realized the princess had avoided the question.

Zelda was quiet for a moment. "Well, after their adventures, the new King Anasterian asked Dame Lessa to marry him, and she accepted, of course," Zelda's voice lost her storytelling enthusiasm. "Because that's how stories always end, with a 'happily ever after'," she stepped out from the changing booth, her face hidden beneath the black Hylian hood she now wore, her head bowed.

Paya frowned. She hated to admit it, but she had not exactly been upset that things hadn't worked out between the Princess and Master Link. However, no matter her own feelings for Master Link, Zelda was the girl she was expected to protect and guide when the role and title of Impa passed to her. Zelda was also the closest thing Paya had to a friend. She didn't like to see her upset.

"I bet that one day, you'll meet a charming, thoughtful, kind-hearted gentleman with … um … a really nice smile! You'll meet him, and you won't think about Master Link ever again," Paya tried to reassure her.

"I don't know about that …" Zelda said as she put her Stealth Set, including the custom mask, and her Champion's Blouse away in the pack Impa had given her.

"Have you got everything, Prin – I mean, 'Ana'?" Paya asked and peeked into the Princess' bag. Along with the clothes, Zelda had the colourful but creepy mask that Master Link had apparently given her (Paya had to wonder if Master Link had just wanted to be rid of the thing), her nightgown, and a few books, but nothing else. "Oh, I think you forgot your ceremonial dress. Grandmother probably –"

"Impa can keep it." Zelda said with a harsh finality that shocked Paya. She tried, and failed, to surpress her gasp of surprise. "Sorry, Paya. I didn't mean to snap. Go, please, take your turn getting dressed. The caravan's not going to wait for us."

"Of course, Princess." Paya said and headed for the changing booth.

"Paya? It's 'Ana', remember?"

"Oh. Right."

* * *

"Miss Zelda! Miss Zelda!"

At the rather loud call of her name, Zelda paused in her trek down the road running through the middle of Kakariko from 'Enchanted' towards 'High Spirits Produce', the general store where she could see the Hylian caravan finishing up its business for the day. Zelda turned around, to have Koko and Cottla run right into her, the little girls clinging to her legs.

"Don't go, Miss Zelda! We don't want you to! Who's going to play with us, and read us stories?" Cottla started.

"Who's Koko going to teach to cook now?" added Koko. "Koko was going to show you how to make Hot Buttered Apples this afternoon!"

"We haven't even seen you float yet!" Cottla whined.

"Girls …" Zelda began, as she tried to gently pry the children off her legs. "Wait … float?"

"Daddy says you're a princess, Miss Zelda, and princesses can float! Just like Princess Peach in your stories!" Koko explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Zelda had to smile. "Well, your father is right." She glanced around, then moved closer to the girls conspiratorially. "I am a princess, but you can't tell anyone, okay? It's a secret to everybody."

"Oh! Shhhh!" Cottla placed her finger on her lips and looked towards a gently smiling Paya. "Hear that Paya! Don't tell!"

"I won't," Paya assured her.

Zelda knelt down to the children's height, to their delight. "Besides," she said softly, adding to the 'secret', "I don't have my pink, poofy princess dress right now. That's why Princess Peach always wears her pink, poofy princess dress, so she can float and help Mario and Luigi, even when they're having adventures. Dresses are terrible for adventuring."

"Yeah, Koko hates dresses," Koko agreed and stuck out her tongue.

Zelda reached into her bag. "I'll come back and visit, girls. I promise. Until then, I have a present for you." She pulled out a book, decorated with a picture of golden bell on the front cover. "This is 'Save the Sprixies!', one of my favourite Mario stories. In this one, Princess Peach joins Mario, Luigi and one of her Toads in rescuing the seven Sprixie Princesses from Bowser. She's not stuck in some smelly old castle in this story!"

Cottla reached for the book eagerly. "Oh wow! Thank you so much Miss Zelda! But, um, what's a 'sprixie'? Is that like a fairy? I saw a fairy once!"

"No Cottla didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Koko, Cottla," Zelda interrupted them. "Your father said he'd be happy to read to you while I'm away. And you know what?"

"What?" both girls asked.

"I bet by the time I visit next, you'll both be able to read stories to me!"

"Oh yeah! We will, Miss Zelda! Koko can't wait to show you! Koko will be just as good at reading as Koko is at cooking!"

"I'll be even better than I am at hiding!"

"Let's go show Daddy!" Koko said, and started to run off with the book. "Thanks again Miss Zelda!"

"We'll miss you!" Cottla added, and ran after her sister.

Zelda noticed Paya still staring in the children's direction a few moments after they left to show their father, the village guard Dorian, their new book. "I'm going to miss those girls …" Paya began.

Zelda placed a reassuring hand on Paya's shoulder and was relieved when her gesture actually worked on the priestess, as she placed her own hand over hers. "Let's not keep our escort waiting much longer. We'll see them again, don't worry."

"I know," Paya said with a sigh.

"You don't have to go with me if you don't want to …" Zelda started.

"No, no, Princess. It's … well … you know how 'duty' is …"

Zelda nodded. "No one more than I."

"Besides," now it was Paya's turn to be reassuring. "I haven't been to Hateno before. It will be an adventure! Just like Mast … just like Mario!"

"Right. Just like 'Mario'," Zelda said with a small smile.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Ana, and this is Paya. We'll be accompanying your caravan to Hateno, if that's alright," Zelda said in greeting to the seeming leader of the caravan, a brunette Hylian woman not too much older than herself and Paya, carrying a wooden shield with a goat skull motif which Zelda recognized as the 'Emblazoned' design from the Sheikah Slate's Hyrule Compendium. She frowned, feeling a bit of regret at giving the priceless research tool to Link, before returning to a neutral smile when the other girl turned to face them.

The Hylian woman had been speaking with Impa, who had come out of her house to see the girls off. Her old bones prevented her from moving quickly, so the ancient Sheikah rarely left her home. She extended her hand in greeting. "I'm Celessa. It's nice to meet you both! Hey, aren't you Lady Impa's granddaughter?" she asked Paya. At Paya's nod, she turned back towards Impa. "Don't worry, Lady Impa. I'll take very good care of your granddaughter, and her friend, I promise!" She reassured her, and went to check over the wagon, pulled by two bay horses. Two more Hylians, a middle aged man and a woman, were adding the last couple of boxes of produce to the back of the wagon, while a third, younger man, who wore a plate helmet reminiscent of the ones castle soldiers had once worn, was double-checking his bow string from his perch on top of a stack of boxes.

"I have no doubt, Celessa. Thank you." Impa replied and gestured for Paya and Zelda to come to her. Impa then held out a neatly folded, white cloth to Zelda, one decorated in blue with the familiar bird crest of the Royal Family, minus the triangular shape on top.

Paya gasped. "Is-is that…?"

Zelda started to ask what the fuss was about, when Impa continued. "This, 'Ana'," she said, with a raised eyebrow at Zelda's travel name, "is the Sailcloth, a relic of your ancestors, kept safe by mine for untold generations, and said to have been used by the Goddess Hylia herself. With this, you can glide safely from any height. I have a feeling you may need it while working with my sister."

"So it works like Link's Paraglider?" Zelda asked.

"Precisely, child."

"Thank you," Zelda gratefully accepted the relic, her mind already racing, wondering at how it worked. How could just a simple cloth act as a paraglider? How did Link's work, for that matter? It seemed to have much too small a surface area to effectively carry his weight, but then again, so did a Rito's wings …

"Will you please thank the other villagers, Grandmother? I know they wanted to be here to see us off, but …" Paya's question snapped Zelda out of her musings.

"They know the importance of keeping this low-key. Don't worry, my dear." Impa hugged her granddaughter. "Both of you, be careful on the road, and give my love to Purah."

"We will, Grandmother. I'll miss you so much!" Paya said.

"Thank you again, Impa, for everything," Zelda bowed her head towards Impa. As excited as she was for her journey, she would miss the old priestess as well.

"Everyone ready?" Zelda heard Celessa call from the back of the caravan wagon. The older couple were sitting at the front of the wagon, the woman holding the reins of the horses, the archer still perched on his box on top.

Zelda and Paya climbed into the back beside Celessa, and the wagon started its lumber down the road, towards the winding rear path out of Kakariko.

Once again, Zelda found herself travelling under Kakariko's gates, but this time, she felt … like a weight had lifted from her shoulders. A new road had just opened up in her life, and she looked forward to where it would lead her.


End file.
